The Operations and Clinical Assessment Core (Core 1) of the CIDAR center grant application Transdiciplinary Studies of CBT for Anxiety in Youth is responsible for three separate tasks: (1) Providing the overarching administration and leadership for all issues which cross multiple projects and/or cores in the parent grant including coordination of effort and budget, overall project management for the Center as a whole, hosting the annual external advisory committee meetings, relationships with outside entities and dissemination of findings; (2) Recruiting 200 anxiety disordered children ages 9 years 0 months through 13 years 11 months and 40 group-matched normal control children, evaluating all subjects, and providing the standardized 16-week CBT or CCT treatment for anxiety to the anxiety disordered cohort; and (3) providing centralized data management and statistical analyses to all projects and cores through the Data Management and Statistical Unit. This unit also interfaces with Core 3, the Special Scientific Procedures Core, which will develop new statistical methodology specific to the questions of interest across this center grant. The new methodology developed in Core 3 will be used in the analyses provided by this Core to the Projects.